1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to helicopter stabilators and more particularly to the mounting thereof so as to detune the stabilator roll and yaw vibration modes from troublesome vibration excitation forces, such as from the main rotor wake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, stabilators have conventionally been hard mounted through antifriction bearings. Tip weights or structural stiffness has been utilized to detune stabilator vibratory responses. Both of these methods add to the weight of the stabilator, and stabilator tip weights of sufficient mass to provide antisymmetric mode detuning also have an undesirable affect upon symmetric vibratory modes.